Superstar
by renee walker
Summary: "Take care of yourself," Reine says, "No one else is going to." She lets the 5000-dollar watch drop the floor, crushing it with her heels as she walks away. / Welcome to Whittemore Academy, where you take no shit, and work for your rank.


**WHITTEMORE ACADEMY MODEL UN TEAM MEETS NIKKI R. HALEY** \- The Huffington Post

 **GIRLS OF WHITTEMORE ACADEMY WIN AGAINST BOYS OF CALLON INSTITUTE** \- Solaris News

 **CONGRATS TO THE BOYS SOCCER TEAM FOR WINNING NATIONALS** \- Whittemore Academy

Welcome to Whittemore Academy, a boarding school located in Solaris, Rhode Island. This is where politicians, CEOs, and award-winners are groomed to get into Ivy League schools and carve a place for themselves. It's known for only accepting the best of the best, but can the best of the best really handle the pressure and drama?

* * *

 _Head Bitch In Charge_

What do you call a lacrosse team captain, the only female trumpet player in a nationally-ranked jazz band, and an AP student? You call her **Logan Crane**. She's tall, and svelte, with lean muscles, glossy black hair and a chronic resting bitch face. She's got a long-time best friend, a hot af boyfriend, and a killer squad. Logan's funny, intelligent, and exhurberent enough to keep a crowd of people oribiting around her like she's the sun. She's a natural leader, and people should clear a path, because she's on a mission to stay on top.

 _Wonder Woman_

Not all superheroes wear capes, but sometimes **Reine Block-Tanaka** does because she's a trendsetter like that. On top of being an amazing musician, she does mixed martial arts, is part of the model UN team, and wants to attend her mom's alma meter, University of Oxford, for law school. Reine knows everyone and everything, has her morals and opinions on a flag that she waves around. Her wit, sharp tongue, and cutting sass are unparalelled. She's all dark hair, dark eyes, and a smile that promises pain to anyone who dares to cross her. She's a fighter to the end.

 _Sweetheart_

All-star athlete, and everyone's best friend **Phoenix Fisher** is a total sweetheart. He's got a soft heart, and a kind smile. A good Christian boy, he wears a cross around his neck, and dutifully attends church every Sunday. Everyone wants him - as a best friend, boyfriend, partner. Phoenix is laidback, loyal, and values people by their actions and words, not just by their reputation. He's the golden boy, the gem of the school. Hurting him is basically a federal offence at Whittemore, and _nobody_ is allowed to hurt him.

 _Princess_

She's used to being one of the best, **Ixchel Plovert** likes to rest on her laurels. Soccer player, prima ballerina, debate team captain, what doesn't she do? She's a little bit prim, a little bit proper, and very pampered. She believes in being respected and treated fairly at all times, and will not hesitate to call you out on your bullshit. Like a Disney princess, she has a pet bird and a lovely singing voice. Like a real-life princess, she's heavily involved in chairty work. Ixchel is her younger self's fantasy: pretty, popular, and capable.

 _Dramatist_

Being the son of sharp-minded and clever Kristen Gregory and intense, surly athlete Kemp Hurley makes **Quinn Hurley** have a perfect poker face and a flair for dramatics. He's got the weight of a thousand expectations on his shoulders, and he copes with self-depracating jokes and too-late nights up. Soccer every other day, a schedule full of AP courses, and acting class on the side. Quinn's a busy man. Especially when you factor in his major crush, but, shh, it's a secret, isn't that right? It's okay, though, because it's hard to tell whether Quinn's serious about something or not.

 _Wingman_

 **Ashton Winston** is known as the ultimate wingman: charismatic, friendly, and generous. He's got your back, no matter what. Walk into a party looking for a hook up, and he'll find you someone. Of course, he never offers himself for sex or dating, despite his lowkey flirtatious way of talking. Ashton is who you go to if you want someone to keep a secret, a shoulder to cry on, a guy to hang with. He's a jack of all trades. On top of that, he's a part time model who sometimes appears on his mom's talk show, Late Night Marvils, and has with over 1 million subsribers on Youtube.

 _Serial Dater_

With divorced parents, **Nia Rivera** is unashamed to admit she's spoiled rotten due to her parents concern about her over the split. She's the captain of the dance team, has a vast social network, and likes to date around. She likes a good time, having fun, and always makes it clear that her relationships or flings are 100% casual. Everyone knows Nia's bound to breakup with whoever she gets with, but everyone wants her still. She's sexy: all curves, half-lidded eyes, and coy smiles. However, don't mess with her. She can, and will, ruin you.

 _Prince Charming_

Who can roll up in a pair of sweatpants and frumpy sweater and still look hot? Who can charm and persuade everyone from grumpy old ladies to the strictest of teachers? **Donato Hotz** , who wouldn't actually ever be caught dead in a frumpy sweater. Facts about him include: a killer soccer and volleyball player, over 6 feet tall, and likes to have flowers in his room. Rumours include: he's a fantastic kisser, he volunteers at a soup kitchen every Saturday, and he can bake a mean cheesecake. Don's nothing if not a little mysterious.

 _BAMF_

XOXO, this isn't Gossip Girl, it's **Vivienne Solomon** and you better know it. A Pilates and boxing fan, she works out 7 days a week, eats vegetarian, and has taken self-defense lessons for over 7 years. She knows how to take a man down blindfolded, pick a lock, and wields knives as weapons, and she makes sure you know it. On the side, Viv enjoys fashion, drawing, and writing. She's Logan's right-hand woman, part of the inner circle, and if you try and overthrow, she'll throw you off a social cliff. Intimidating, powerful and beautiful, she's a striking trifecta.

 _Paradox_

He broke his father's heart by going for hockey, and then made both his parents proud when he also became a nationally-ranked figure skater and decided to become a trauma surgeon or ER doctor. On the other hand, **Indrajit Harrington** is also big on the party scene. He knows how to make a mean cocktail when he's not even 21, wears sinfully tight pants, and is an entitled little shit. Indrajit is complex. He's someone accomplished and ambitious while simultaneously being rude and unappropriate, and his friends love him to death.

* * *

The legacies of the Octavian Country Day and Briarwood Academy are in their senior year at Whittemore, and they're determined to show off how bright they're shining.

* * *

 _a/n:_ I've always wanted to write a Clique boarding school fic, so here it is! Some things to know: Solaris is a fictional town and Whittemore Academy is a fictional school. I made them both up, and set them Rhode Island. Also, everyone here is a descendent of a Pretty Committee member and/or Briarwood boy, and there's a couple other characters I'm introducing later. I'll also be saying and explaining the parents as the story goes on, but I'll tell you right now that Ashton Winston is the son of Dylan Marvil and an original character called Percy Winston. There will be a little bit of Pretty Committee/Briarwood boy ships too.

Blanket disclaimer for this entire story that I own nothing about or in the _Clique_ series, rights to author Lisi Harrison.

Reviews make me happy and encourage me to write and post faster. :)


End file.
